MMMM
by dreamer70126
Summary: Just a fluff piece. Bobby and Lindsay are together after a business trip


MMMM.....  
  
The lyrics used in this story are from Beyonce's new CD titled Dangerously in Love. The name of the song is called "Speechless". Lyrics are in italics,bold print,and brackets.  
  
Lindsay walked into her apartment and threw her bags against the wall. One week working in New York ona case was too much. It was supposed to be a two day trial, but her client had gotten appendicitis and the trial was pushed back. One week, she thought, one week without Bobby. She raced to the phone and dialed his private line.  
  
{You've got me You've got me You've got me You've got me, speechless}  
  
"Please tell me you're back." Bobby asnswered, knowing it was her. How he had misssed her.  
  
{Where you been baby Waited for you all day Waited for you to use the key That opens my place My hearts starts trembling As I hear your footsteps pace Lock opened, doorknob turned There appeared your face}  
  
"Of course I'm back. How long did you think I could stay away from my gorgeous new husband?"  
  
{Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night}  
  
They had been married six months and the weeks separation was a lot for the newlyweds.  
  
{Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world In your arms lost for words}  
  
"Well, I knew I was handsome, but gorgeous too? Wow, you do alot for my ego, Linds." "I try. Just one of my duties as your wife."  
  
{You've got me!}  
  
"Right. So...I really don't want to break the mood...but.." "The trial went in our favor Bobby." They had both vowed not to let work ever come into their private life and so far they had been sticking to it. "I knew you could do it. That's why I chose to send you." "Oh really? So you didn't miss me?" "Are you crazy? Of course I missed you. I hated the fact that I had to send you, especially when it got pushed back." "Bobby?" "Yeah?" "I have a surprise for you." "Really what is it?" " I can't tell you yet. What time will you be home?"  
  
Bobby looked at the stacks of paper work on his desk and groaned inwardly. He knew he had to finish the work, but he so desparately wanted to go home and spend some much needed time with his wife. Lindsay sensed his dillema and eased his conscience.  
  
"Sweetie, I'll tell you what. I'm a little jet lagged, so why don't you finish your work, I'll take a long relaxing bath and then get evrything ready, but you have to be home by 8, Okay?" "Okay. I'll be there by 7:45." Lindsay giggled "You promise?" "Promise. Tell me what it is." "NO!!!Bobby it's a surprise. Do you not know what that means?" "Of course I do, but I hate surprises, you know that." "Yes, I do. See ya later." "But Lindsay...." The last thing Bobby heard was his wife's laughter and the dial tone.  
  
{You've got me You've got me You've got me You've got me, speechless}  
  
A few hours later Bobby was walking through the door and there was Lindsay. Looking like a vision. Her hair was flowing down her back, her make up was light and highlighted her best features. She had thrown on one of Bobby's dress shirts and she couldn't have looked any better in his eyes. Her eyes, how they burned into him and he could see his entire future in them. In her hands were two wine glasses and her wedding band glimmered from the candlelight. A symbol of their eternal love for each other. He walked toward her and placed the glasses aside. He gently touched her lips with his and she felt as if she had been touched by a god. He ran his hands under the shirt she was wearing and found that was all she was wearing. The firery look of desire that entered Bobby's eyes informed Lindsay that tonight would be a night that neither of them would forget. He swept her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. By the time they reached the bedroom Bobby was clad in only boxers and Lindsay had gotten rid of the shirt before Bobby gently layed her on the bed. He layed above her and they stared into each others eyes.  
  
{Laying so closely I feel your skin rubbing and touching me Only sweat between us Feeling you kissing and pleasing me I rub your back I kiss your neck I know that you love when we touch like that I can feel you need me Feels so good to me Feels so good to me}  
  
Lindsay knew that she had never felt this way with any other man and that she never would. Bobby had ignited feelings in her that she thought would never existed. And she did the same for him. Pulling back he slid his boxers off and with one last kiss he joined them. He loved the feel of being inside her and being one with her. It was like he was addicted. Well, if he was, it was an addiction he didn't want to be cured of. Their rythym matched one anothers and Lindsay began speaking.  
  
{Yes, yes, yes Yes, yes, yes Speecheless, all I can say Yes, yes, yes All I can say is Yes, yes, yes, yes}  
  
They both reached their peak and Bobby collapsed ontop of Lindsay and buried his face in her neck. He rolled over and gathered Lindsay into the safety of his arms. " I really missed you, Lindsay." "I missed you too." "I love you." "Mmmmm.....I love you too."  
  
{Kiss me Hold me You've got me Speechless} 


End file.
